En vérité
by Eshana-Ash
Summary: Thor ramène son frère sur Asgard pour être jugé, mais la peine entrainera des événements imprévus. / Thorki, je suis nulle pour les résumés XD
1. Silence

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sortent presque tous de l'imagination formidable de Stan Lee, et sont la propriété de Marvel© et Walt Disney©. Je ne touche rien sur cet écrit.

**Spoiler :** Movie!verse, donc spoiler sur tout le film Avengers.

**Notes :** Bonjour à tous ! Je me lance dans un Thor/Loki qui j'espère vous plaira:) Bisous à tous et donnez-moi votre avis !

**Chapitre Un : Silence.**

L'immense allée immaculée brillait de toute sa gloire, et les dorures semblaient plus vivides que jamais. De chaque côté, l'on pouvait apercevoir les statues des ancêtres Asgard, resplendissantes, prenant des postures plus fières les unes que les autres. Un vent frais soufflait, faisant frémir l'eau claire qui ruisselait le long de la demeure, et le bruit produit semblait bercer la foule, calme, et silencieuse. Les cours d'eau tombaient en cascades tout autour des lieux, se précipitant contre la roche abrupte qui soutenait la bâtisse.

Tous étaient en tenues solennelles, aux portes de la Maison d'Odin, attendant le retour des deux Princes. Aucune trace de fureur, aucune peur dans leurs yeux, seule l'espérance d'apercevoir leur héros, brandissant fièrement Mjöllnir, et ramenant l'enfant égaré à son Palais.

La foudre déchira le ciel dans un bruit sourd à plusieurs reprises, annonçant l'arrivée du Dieu du Tonnerre, et soudain, l'on put le voir, suivi du Fils fourvoyé, se diriger vers leur Père.

Loki avançait sans bruit, ses pieds effleurant le sol avec la grâce habituelle dont il faisait preuve. Son frère marchant devant lui, il avait pour seul loisir la contemplation de ses épaules musclées, du mouvement de sa cape rouge sang, se balançant suivant ses gestes empreint de force, et de ses cheveux blonds, qui se détachaient nettement du reste de la tenue. Encore une fois, il devait se contenter de le voir de dos, lointain. Tentant de rester maître de lui-même, Loki dû faire taire la colère, et l'incompréhension qui grondaient en lui. Il aurait voulu pouvoir comprendre, quand cette distance entre lui et son frère s'était installée, il aurait voulu crier son désespoir de le voir loin de lui, semblant le mépriser. Il aurait voulu parler, mais sa langue heurta le métal froid qui lui enchaînait la mâchoire, provoquant un claquement sec qui résonna dans l'allée.

**- Mon frère...**

Les yeux bleus de Thor se plongèrent dans les siens lorsqu'il se retourna et marcha à sa rencontre, et Loki se refusa à y voir de la douleur. Le blond fronça les sourcils de dépit, soupirant. Il souhaitait pourtant que tout redevienne comme avant, quand son frère considérait encore Asgard comme leur foyer, quand il pouvait se sentir protégé en ces lieux. Lorsqu'il pouvait parler avec lui des nuits durant, et ne jamais être lassé du son de sa voix.

Thor fixa alors avec haine le bâillon métallique qui l'empêchait d'entendre son frère parler, et se détesta d'autant plus en repensant au moment où il avait dû lui-même l'apposer.

Ses doigts avaient à peine effleuré l'entrave de fer que Loki eut un mouvement de recul brusque, le fixant avec fureur. Mais peu habitué à être enchaîné, le brun perdit l'équilibre, ses mains lourdement menottées le tirant vers le sol. Il se préparait au choc contre le parterre en or massif, lorsqu'il sentit les bras puissants de Thor l'enserrer, et le tirer contre lui, tandis le bruit de Mjöllnir fracassant le sol ébranla le hall entier, faisant frissonner la foule encore loin.

Ses bras toujours derrière son dos, Loki plaça instinctivement sa tête contre le torse de son frère, inspirant profondément l'odeur délicieuse qui s'en dégageait. Se laissant aller sans s'en rendre compte, il fit entrevoir sur son visage l'étonnement, et ses yeux qui s'étaient éteints suite à son arrestation redevinrent aussi expressifs qu'à leur habitude.

A travers la masse de tissus qui le recouvrait, il sentit clairement la pression qu'exerçaient les mains de Thor contre ses hanches, le soutenant fermement. Oscillant encore, l'une d'entre elles alla se placer dans son dos, Thor l'enlaçant plus encore.

**- Toujours aussi maladroit à ce que je vois...** Murmura Thor à son oreille, un sourire rieur accroché au visage. Ses cheveux effleurèrent le cou du brun, et celui-ci se maudît de ne pouvoir lui répondre avec toute l'acidité dont il savait faire preuve, espérant que les rougissements inopinés puissent échapper à son frère.

Incapable. Voilà ce qu'il était devenu.

Loki cessa tout mouvement, recomposant le masque placide qu'il arborait, jusqu'à ce que Thor se décide enfin à le lâcher. Lorsque le blond se baissa pour reprendre son arme en main, Loki en profita pour soupirer silencieusement, et ses yeux se voilèrent pendant un instant.

Reprenant leur marche sans plus d'attention pour le trou provoqué par Mjöllnir, les deux Princes arrivèrent à niveau de la foule asgardienne ayant échappé à la scène. Quand il les vit s'agenouiller devant eux, Loki ne put s'empêcher de ressentir ce plaisir absolu, qu'il avait recherché sur Midgard. Mais ce n'était pas pour lui qu'ils s'inclinaient tous, il ne pouvait profiter que des retombées de la gloire de son frère.

Ne le lâchant pas du regard, il fut surpris de voir que celui-ci ne semblait pas se réjouir de l'accueil qu'on lui avait fait, lui qui pourtant aimait affirmer sa divinité asgardienne autrefois, donnait l'impression aujourd'hui de haïr sa position. Gardant la même allure, Thor ne détourna la tête que pour saluer ses frères d'armes, qui l'attendaient aux devants des portes de l'immense demeure. Les gardes s'alignèrent à la vue des frères, enclenchant l'ouverture de la porte dorée. Le silence fut alors brisée par le bruit des milliers de mécanismes s'activant pour permettre le passage des guerriers. Lorsqu'elle fut pleinement déverrouillée, Thor prit la tête du cortège, mais revint sur ses pas pour placer son frère à ses côtés. Sif, l'air peinée, alla à la suite des deux Princes, sa longue robe grise reflétant les habits rouges et verts. Les trois guerriers la suivirent, Volstagg fermant la marche, alors qu'il tentait de lisser sa longue barbe rousse.

Odin, Dieu de toute chose, trônait, écrasant la salle de sa prestance. Son œil scrutant les arrivants, il n'y eut aucun son, aucune parole prononcée, et le Père semblait juger en un éclair chaque personne qui se trouvait face à lui. Les gardes de chaque côté de son trône, immobiles, n'osèrent pas baisser la tête pour contempler l'arrivée des Princes.

Une main se leva dans un bruissement, Frigga ne pouvant s'empêcher de tendre le bras vers ses enfants. Retenant les pleurs qui menaçaient de la saisir, la Reine d'Asgard garda son regard fixé sur celui qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme son fils, et en son cœur se mélangeaient le bonheur intense de le revoir, et le déchirement que serait sa condamnation.

Loki, qui avait accumulé plus de rage qu'il ne pensait possible, eut le souffle coupé en constatant l'état de sa mère, et le poids de la culpabilité qui l'avait saisi la première fois qu'il avait réalisé son erreur sembla se multiplier, et il se sentit ployer, ses forces l'abandonnant. Une fulgurante douleur lui transperça le cœur quand Thor l'aida à se relever, et il dû s'appuyer sur son frère pour continuer d'avancer. Tentant de se reprendre, il dû se contraindre à ne plus croiser le regard de sa mère, voulant rester fier tout le long de son procès, et les deux s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils atteignirent le pieds des larges marches dorées qui menait au trône de leur Père.

La proximité de la femme redoubla la difficulté, car elle réveillait en lui ses instincts enfantins, lui rappelant la chaleur protectrice dont elle avait toujours fait preuve à leur égard.

Sa muselière lui parut plus froide encore.

**- Thor ! **La voix forte d'Odin s'éleva, et tous s'immobilisèrent à nouveaux. Le dieu du Tonnerre s'était naturellement placé à la gauche de son frère, et les deux Princes côte à côte se tenaient droits, tel un mur infranchissable. Le blond se refusait à laisser son frère seul, redoutant la puissance de la fureur de son Père. Tenant fermement Mjöllnir, Thor planta son regard dans celui d'Odin, et le soutint avec toute la force dont il était capable. **THOR !** Se levant avec brutalité, Odin désigna son fils du doigt, le forçant à s'éloigner.

A regret, Thor dû s'écarter, non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard à son frère, lui transmettant toute sa compassion.

**- Je reste près de toi, mon frère... **Murmura-t-il avant de gagner la place qui était la sienne.

Loki sentit son cœur se réchauffer, et sa haine n'en fut que grandie. Comment pouvait-il se fourvoyer ainsi sur les intentions de son frère ? Comment pouvait-il faire l'impasse sur tant d'années où il n'avait jamais rien représenté à ses yeux ? Etait-il mieux de voir de la pitié dans les yeux du blond ? Il aurait préféré la colère, l'indignation, qui lui aurait prouvé un attachement... Cependant, son corps se glaça lorsque Thor s'éloigna de lui, et il ne put s'empêcher de suivre du regard les mouvements lourds du Dieu.

Il contempla la salle, qui semblait plus vide que jamais. Seuls les proches, et les hauts responsables d'Asgard avaient été autorisés, et comme il avait eu le loisir de se l'imaginer, Odin serait son seul juge.

Celui-ci s'était rassit, et semblait reprendre son souffle. La tête baissée, Loki ne put entrevoir la douleur qui se lisait sur le visage du Dieu de toute chose. Il donnait l'impression de réfléchir, levant parfois un regard inquisiteur sur son fils brun. Il voulait se garder de toute erreur, se refusant à prendre une décision sur un accès de fureur comme il avait pu le faire en condamnant Thor à l'exil.

Prenant appui sur les larges accoudoirs ornés, Odin pointa la Lance du Ciel en direction de Loki. Ses lèvres tremblèrent quelques instants, et il se perdit dans la contemplation de son fils.

**- Loki, fils de Odin, Dieu d'Asgard, pour avoir trahi notre Royaume, pour t'être allié aux Géants de Glace, pour t'être emparé du Cube Cosmique, pour avoir conduit l'armée Chitauris sur Midgard et pour les nombreux méfaits commis sur le cinquième Monde ayant entraînés la destruction...**

Loki hurlait de l'intérieur. Il n'avait cherché qu'à obtenir l'approbation de son Père, ce n'était pas là son but ! Il rageait de se retrouver inapte à se défendre, les mots se heurtant à son bâillon, et la colère faisait étinceler ses prunelles. Tel un enfant qui n'avait pas le droit à la parole, Loki subissait la foudre de son Père dans le silence qu'on lui avait imposé. Son corps tremblant sous l'émotion, il frissonna. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux noirs se défirent de leurs emprises, et allèrent lui barrer la vue. D'un mouvement brusque, il les repoussa, replaçant son regard dans celui d'Odin. Il voulait lui faire comprendre la douleur qu'il ressentait, il voulait lui faire mal.

- **Pour ces actions, je ne peux te condamner à l'exil, et je me vois obligé de te garder ici, sur Asgard, où tu seras emprisonné et sous surveillance constante, et tu n'auras plus l'autorisation de quitter ces Terres, ou d'entrer en contact avec quiconque d'étranger. Ton frère veillera à l'exécution de cette peine.**

Loki se propulsa en avant, tombant à genou devant son Roi, et bien qu'il hurlait de toute son âme, seul un son étouffé parvint à passer la barrière métallique qui lui enserrait la bouche. _Infamie !_ Son bâillon l'empêchant d'articuler, ses dents s'entrechoquèrent avec force alors qu'il tentait encore de parler, et il sentit le goût âcre de son sang se répandre le long de sa langue, mordue elle aussi.

Imperturbable, Odin quitta la pièce.

_Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, qui sert plus de prologue... J'espère que ça vous a plu, et a bientôt pour la suite !:)_


	2. Le néant

**Notes :** Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà pour le chapitre deux de cette histoire... J'espère que je vous ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps, désolé d'être longue à publier mais c'est dur d'établir un ordre d'écriture, et surtout de le respecter XD

FalconAngel : _Miiiiii d'un côté je t'utilises plus ou moins comme beta, alors oui, tu lis tout avant que je le poste XD Et merci i_i _

ChrisEvans :_ Merci beaucoup !_

Clina9 :_ Alors ça veut dire que j'ai réussi !:) Merci en tout cas, et désolé pour le délai entre chaque chapitre..._

ZeroStern :_ Merci beaucoup:D Je suis contente de voir que ce prologue/chapitre vous ait donné envie !_

Antipree : _ça me fait tellement plaisir que tu me dises ça ! Merci merci !_

Lighto _: Alors là, MY FEELS. Merci ! Je tiens vraiment à Loki, alors que les gens se sentent touchés c'est le mieux:D ( sérieux on dirait que je parle de lui comme mon bébé, ça craint XDD )_

Bienvenue à Alia Zanestu, AhxNahiss, Yami Shino, Nat-kun ( fidèle lecteur, je t'aime ! ), Hemkomst, Daelys , Lighto, et Mimisikus27 :_ merci de me suivre !_

Merci à tous de me lire, ça me donne la pêche pour continuer ! En avant pour la suite !

**Chapitre deux : Le néant. **

Thor assista à la scène sans bouger, les mains serrées derrière son dos. Tentant vainement de contrôler les émotions transparaissant sur son visage, il déglutit en entendant la sentence portée par son Père. Soufflant de soulagement en apprenant qu'il pourrait continuer à voir son frère, il se sentit égoïste en voyant la réaction de celui-ci, prostré au sol.

Son cœur se serra, bataillant entre le sentiment de joie du fait que Loki n'était pas banni, et du malheur que cela avait engendré chez son frère. Même s'il arrivait encore à le cacher aux autres, Thor ne pouvait se cacher de lui même. La honte qu'il ressentait quand il se rendait compte de son égoïsme lui faisait à peine oublier l'amour qu'il portait à son frère.

Il ne fit rien pour retenir son Père lorsqu'il sortit de la salle, sachant que sa décision était sans appel. Sa mère en pleurs à ses côtés se jeta dans ses bras, étouffant ses sanglots dans sa cape.

**- Shh... Mère, J'irais parler à Père plus tard, pour Loki. En attendant, je dois le conduire à ses appartements**, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la femme en larmes. Frigga se rasséna, et lançant un dernier regard à Loki, en sortit de la pièce en courant, ne supportant pas la vue d'un de ses fils mortifié.

Thor força chaque personne présente à quitter la pièce, acceptant à contre-cœur que les gardes l'attendent devant le couloir qui menait à leurs habitations. Lorsqu'il fut le seul encore présent, il s'avança vers Loki, toujours au sol, les poings serrés. En s'approchant, il put voir le sang qui en coulait, par filets, tâchant le sol doré du Palais. S'agenouillant au près de son frère, Thor passa sa main sur la nuque du brun, desserrant sa tenue qui devait l'étouffer. Ne sentant aucune protestation, Thor se permis de laisser glisser sa main dans les cheveux de son frère, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

**- Loki...** Tenta-t-il.

Le Dieu semblait plus glacé que jamais, et le son lui fit serrer ses poings un peu plus, le sang dégorgeant rapidement des plaies ouvertes. S'en voulant d'être aussi faible, Loki voulut se terrer plus, il aurait souhaité disparaître plutôt que laisser à son frère l'opportunité de le voir dans cet état misérable. Mais son corps refusait de lui obéir, et il restait là, immobile. Ses mains glissèrent lorsque le sang les recouvrant les firent perdre appui, et les chaînes à ses poignets grincèrent, lui arrachant un cri de mécontentement.

**- Imbécile. **

Loki leva la tête lorsqu'il vit son frère se relever brusquement, l'étonnement mêlé à la douleur. Suivant de son regard ses déplacements, il fut surpris de voir le blond arracher des pans de sa cape, la déchirant avec force, et il n'osa pas bouger lorsqu'il vit Thor se placer devant lui. S'asseyant auprès de son frère, Thor attrapa ses mains, et en râlant dans sa barbe, s'attela à essuyer le sang qui en coulait, forçant Loki à s'asseoir face à lui. Le brun le regardait, interdit. Oubliant sa condamnation, Loki fut projeté des années en arrière, où son frère avait l'habitude de soigner ses plaies, délaissant les siennes. Il sentit une chaleur réconfortante se répandre en lui en reconnaissant la même surprenante douceur avec laquelle Thor prenait soin de lui. Ouvrant ses paumes, ses longs doigts craquèrent, et il gémit, le son étouffé par son bâillon. La chaleur des mains de Thor s'insinuait peu à peu, et le Dieu se servit des morceaux de tissus arrachés à sa cape pour faire des pansements de fortune à son petit frère.

Le silence régnait dans la pièce, seulement rompu par la respiration lente des deux Dieux. Lorsque les bandages furent terminés, Thor s'approcha de Loki sans un mot, et le releva avec douceur. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage brisé de son frère, et il dû retenir un sanglot, sachant que le brun l'aurait sûrement mal interprété. Mais le brun était aveugle à tout événement extérieur, perdu dans la contemplation de ses mains, où la cape rouge absorbait peu à peu son sang, qui marquait le tissus.

Entendant les gardes se rapprocher pour les forcer à se déplacer, Thor soutint Loki, le guidant en dehors du grand hall, et fixa durement les hommes armés, les menaçant clairement. Les chaînes raclaient le sol dans un grincement insupportable, ce que Loki semblait apprécier. Abasourdi, il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il était déjà arrivé dans ses quartiers. Il méprisa les modifications faites à l'instant où il rentra dans sa chambre. Elle qui avait toujours reflétée la grandeur, un lustre magnifique et imposant qui dispersait un halo de lumière surréaliste, était maintenant plus sombre que la nuit, privé de sa lumière. Les miroirs au mur avaient été voilés d'une étoffe terne, et les magnifiques piliers d'or ornés de gravures qui montaient tout le long donnaient l'impression de peiner à soutenir le poids de la voûte. Même les peintures racontant les récits et exploits de guerre d'Asgard peints au plafond étaient devenues insignifiantes. Les larges fenêtres menant à son balcon et qu'il avait toujours gardé ouvertes ca il aimait profiter un vent frais avaient été closes, barrées par des portes métalliques qu'il reconnu facilement comme étant du Uru*. Il jura.

**- Père l'a enchanté lui-même, pour te drainer de tes pouvoirs peu à peu,** expliqua Thor en grognant, suivant le regard de son frère.

Loki sentait déjà ses capacités s'affaiblir, et sa colère redoubla. C'était comme si Odin lui volait un pans de sa vie une seconde fois, lui qui n'avait jamais voulu rien d'autre que le satisfaire, encore une fois son Père le dénigrait, le rabaissant plus bas qu'un humain. Il voulait qu'il ne soit qu'un vulgaire humain. La rage le consumait.

**- Je comprends, mon frère...**

Non, il ne comprenait pas _! Non, il ne pourrait jamais comprendre ! _Lui n'avait jamais rien eu à prouver à son Père, depuis toujours celui-ci l'avait choyé, l'entourant de la chaleur caractéristique des Asgardiens, mais lui était toujours resté si froid... Alors qu'avant il pouvait compter sur Thor pour remplir le vide émotionnel qui creusait son cœur, celui-ci l'avait abandonné à son tour ! Comment osait-il seulement prétendre comprendre ? Toute sa vie, Loki avait du se battre pour obtenir une reconnaissance qui n'était jamais venue, et alors qu'il avait voulu trouver une solution à l'attaque de Thor contre les IronFrosts, prêts à détruire les seuls personnes à même de comprendre sa nature pour ceux qu'il considérait comme son véritable peuple, Asgard, son Père l'avait rejeté une fois encore, et malgré le désespoir qu'il avait pu lire dans les yeux de celui qui n'était pas son frère, l'amour peut-être, il avait préféré sombrer dans le néant.

Peut-être avait-il pensé que c'était la seule façon d'arrêter de souffrir, et qu'il serait enfin reconnu lorsqu'il serait mort ? Mais ce n'était pas la mort qui l'avait accueillie, mais les bras froid du vide infini, lui renvoyant sans cesse ses erreurs, et faisant doucement grandir la rage et la haine en son cœur. La rage envers lui-même, pour avoir cru qu'il tenait une quelconque place dans le cœur de celui qui prétendait être son père, d'avoir cru que son frère et lui étaient liés d'une manière exceptionnelle. La haine, contre tous, contre son Père, contre son frère que tout le monde croyait connaître mais dont il était le seul à savoir les moindres pensées juste en le regardant, contre son peuple, et contre Midgard, qui lui avait arraché Thor. Contre ces humains, si faibles. Contre ses sentiments. Contre sa faiblesse.

Il avait oublié la faim, il avait oublié la chaleur. Occultant ses souvenirs heureux, il ne supportait plus de se rappeler ce qu'il avait dû abandonner pour toujours.

Revenant à la réalité, il trouva son frère le regard perdu dans le vide, rêveur. Celui-ci se reprit rapidement en se sentant épié.

**- Pardonne moi mon frère, mes pensées s'enfuient vers mon équipe,** dit -il doucement, sans se rendre compte du changement qui s'était opéré chez Loki, qui devait se contenir pour ne pas hurler. _Son équipe._ ** J'exulte de joie en pensant aux instants de retrouvailles à venir ! **Continua-t-il. Comprenant son erreur à l'évocation de ceux que Loki avait affronté, il rougit.

Midgard. Encore et toujours, la cinquième planète semblait vouée à le détruire. Loki se sentit bouillir en pensant que son frère avait changé d'allégeance, qu'il avait préféré des humains à lui. Il ne trembla pas lorsque Thor s'approcha de lui voulant se faire pardonner ses paroles trop vives et irréfléchies, refusant de se montrer faible encore. Mais malgré toute sa colère, il ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise en sentant les mains du blond glisser le long de sa nuque, et s'accrocher à son bâillon. Il entendit le cliquetis d'une serrure que l'on déverrouille, et l'air s'engouffra trop vite dans ses poumons. Le métal froid se posa sur son cou, pendant maladroitement. Faisant bouger sa mâchoire par réflexe, Loki se trouva sans voix de pouvoir la retrouver.

**- Cela ne me semble plus nécessaire, vu la présence de l'Uru, et tu dois... **Projeté au sol, Thor fut coupé dans son élan.

Un air malsain inscrit sur le visage, Loki se retenait de rire. Encore une fois, il avait été sous-estimé, et un sourire cynique s'afficha alors sur son visage. Le fou, qu'avait-il cru ? Qu'il accepterait que le vole à lui comme ça ? L'ambiance était lourde, et la pièce vibra soudainement d'une trop forte magie. Le son cristallin du lustre brisa le silence, et les volets métalliques semblaient parcourus d'une énergie nouvelle, qui se répandait en vague en direction du brun. Loki frappa ses mains au sol, explosant en millions de morceaux les chaînes qui le retenaient, enlevant encore plus aisément celles qui lui entravaient les jambes. Avec une facilité déconcertante, il fondit sur son frère, le maintenant au sol avec brutalité. Ses pouvoirs décuplés, il passa ses longs doigts sur les lèvres de Thor, le privant à son tour de la parole, et fut momentanément captivé par l'expression de son frère.

Thor voulait lui hurler de rester, voulait lui hurler sa peur, voulait lui faire comprendre que son corps entier se nouait à l'idée de Loki loin de lui, lui retournant l'estomac.

Aveuglé par la haine, Loki n'avait plus qu'un but.

**-Je le refuse...** Susurra-t-il à Thor d'une voix glaciale, le regard lointain. Se tournant brusquement vers le blond. **Qu'est ce que ces midgardiens peuvent t'apporter de plus pour que tu les préfères à moi ? Que dois-je faire ? **Loki eut l'air de réfléchir un instant, et un éclair d'illumination parcouru son visage.

Terrifié par l'incompréhension de Loki, Thor tenta de bouger, mes ses membres semblaient se déchirer de l'intérieur à chacun de ses mouvements, lui coupant le souffle. Impuissant, il s'horrifia de voir peu à peu son visage apparaître devant lui, les traits de Loki se modifiant lentement pour prendre les siens. Les cheveux du brun s'éclaircirent, et son visage se fit plus carré, sa mâchoire plus forte, tandis que les muscles se développaient à une vitesse extraordinaire, augmentant la carrure du cadet. Plus que la transformation, voir Loki disparaître comme ça donna à Thor l'envie de hurler. Il lui semblait assister à la mort de son frère.

**- De tous, je suis celui qui t'aimes le plus cher,** entendit-il Loki murmurer, avant de se sentir plongé dans l'inconscience.

Loki, sous les traits de son frère, mena Thor à son lit, et le posant délicatement, il entreprit d'échanger leurs tenues. Il retint de justesse son regard, l'empêchant de détailler le corps sculptural du blond. Accrochant la cape bordeaux déchirée à l'uniforme de son frère à ses épaules, il s'avança vers les portes de sa chambre, et lui jeta un dernier regard avant de sortir, enclenchant le mécanisme de sécurité lorsqu'il referma l'entrée.

**- Mon frère est épuisé, mais veillez à ce que personne n'entre, et qu'il ne sorte sous aucun prétexte, vous avez entendu les ordres de notre Père**, dit-il d'un ton bourru à l'un des gardes, peu habitué à parler avec la voix de Thor. Impressionné, le garde se contenta de hocher la tête pour acquiescer.

Dès qu'il fut hors de la vue des gardes, Loki perdit l'air chevaleresque qu'il avait abordé, et son regard devint glacial. Sûr de lui, il quitta à grande enjambée le Palais.

_Midgard. _

_**oOoOoOo**_

_* Uru : C'est un métal exclusivement trouvé sur Asgard, qui a, en plus d'une densité exceptionnelle comparable à l'adamantium, un pouvoir de concentration magique. Mjöllnir en est notamment composé. On peut donc enchanter le métal ( cf Odin pour le Marteau de Thor dans le film ) et lui fournir différence propriétés. Pour être plus claire, ici, il était censé drainer le pouvoir de Loki, mais celui-ci trop puissant à réussi à s'en servir de catalyseur. _

_Voilà pour le chapitre deux, j'espère que ce retournement vous a plu ! Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup de me lire ! N'hésitez pas non plus à me donner vos avis ! _

_Je ne peux pas donner de date pour le prochain chapitre car je suis actuellement entrain d'écrire de nombreuses fics et os différents ( cf mon profil XD ) mais promis, j'essaye de faire le plus vite possible..._

_Bisous à tous !_


	3. Prospect Park

**Notes : **Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà pour la suite de En Vérité ! Je le signale, il y a mention de slash entre Steve et Tony, et c'est donc un léger cross over avec une autre de mes fics, « l'attrait du risque ».

FalconAngel : _sfhqsfhsqposqhp Merci ! Ok je le redis encore et encore, mais heureusement que t'es là pour me soutenir. Luv u roomie. _

Elorin **:** _Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que l'ambiance te plaise, j'aime bien cette limite avec le angst..._

Clina9 : _Je vous fait encore attendre dans ce chapitre, c'est mon côté sadique... :p Merci en tout cas !_

Mimiskus : _Miam si je te conviens j'en suis ravie ! J'espère que ce chapitre aussi répondra à tes attentes..._

Ettoile : _Merci merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ( et review en plus T_T ) toutes mes fics, je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir mis du temps à poster cette suite.. _

Grimmynette :___J'avoue que l'histoire générale est posée dans ma tête, mais qu'il est difficile parfois de bien découper les chapitres alors j'espère ne pas te décevoir..:D _

Neska :_ Hii ! Ravie que tu m'aies trouvé sur FF du coup, et j'espère que tu vas aimer !_

Natalie :___Alors je te l'ai déjà dit, mais ta réaction m'a plus ou moins fait pleurer de joie, et surtout, j'ai enfin décidé de commencer mon originale grâce à toi, alors merci d'être là pour me motiver et m'encourager ! Luv ya !_

Youl0110, Arieka, Gemini no Vanou & Ceroran : _Bienvenue et merci de me suivre !:D_

**Pour « l'attrait du risque » ( j'y réponds ici vu que c'est un cross..)**

English's Flag :_ Je t'en prie, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire !_

FalconAngel :_ Sérieux je vais t'apprendre à te servir de FF pour que tu arrêtes de poster tes reviews en guest XDD Mais merciiii ! Fallait grave que je l'écrive, STONY FEELS. SQZGDUDGQD. Smut is life !_

Clina9 : _Oui, j'adore le fluff XD Merci beaucoup, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire aussi:) J'espère que le petit clin d'oeil rendez-vous te plaira alors ( ok c'est super fluff. A mort. ) _

Phoenix8351:_Miii c'est super si tu les ship grâce à cet os i_i _**_fière_**_ j'espère que la thorki te plait alors ! Et oui je pense faire une préquelle sur comment ils se sont mis ensemble, j'ai encore trop besoin d'écrire sur ce couple... _

Guest : _Merci, agréable inconnu:)_

Kytykat, Nat-kun, & Shinigami's bride :_ merci de m'avoir fav:)_

Sinon, merci encore à tous ceux qui me lisent ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

**Chapitre trois : Prospect Park**

Heimdall l'avait laissé passer avec une facilité déconcertante, pas besoin de trouver un mensonge plausible, pas besoin de sourire, pas besoin de tentatives vaines pour qu'il lui fasse confiance. Sa seule difficulté fut de conserver l'air aimable que son frère arborait naturellement, et surtout, cette aura de bonté qui se dégageait naturellement de lui. Lui était sale. Lui était brisé.

Il entendait encore les pas lourds des bottes de son frère claquant le sol de l'arc-en-ciel somptueux pour atteindre le lieu où jadis se tenait le Bifröst.

Loki se retint de se pencher en avant, pour contempler l'endroit duquel il avait sombré dans le néant. Les millions de couleurs qui se mêlaient dans le ciel sombre le faisait chavirer, trop longtemps perdu dans cette magnifique infinitude. Trop longtemps oublié.

Mais la rage qui avait grandit dans son ventre criait justice, hurlait pour obtenir la vengeance qu'il méritait. Oui, qu'il méritait ! N'était-il pas celui qui avait tenté de sauver son monde avant d'être abandonné ? N'était-il pas celui qui avait toujours dû se charger de corriger les erreurs de son arrogant de frère ? Frère ! Ce nom seul lui brûlait les lèvres, plus encore que sa véritable nature, plus que son infériorité, plus que sa solitude.

Frère.

Baissant les yeux vers ses mains, il jura en constatant que la présence des pansements étaient camouflée par sa tenue, et il s'en voulu d'avoir envie de les voir encore. D'avoir la preuve que Thor avait été là pour lui.

Sentant un regard inquisiteur se poser sur lui, Loki, toujours sous la forme de Thor, se retourna pour tomber sur Heimdall qui menaçait de s'approcher pour voir ce qui pouvait captiver son Prince comme ça. Ne préférant pas prendre de risque, Loki lui adressa un sourire, et disparut.

Midgard.

Le chemin jusqu'à cette planète qu'il considérait insignifiante fut quasiment instantanée, l'Uru lui ayant permis de canaliser plus de pouvoirs qu'il n'était habitué à avoir. A l'instant où il aperçu les hauts immeubles caractéristiques des grands villes, il souffla de mécontentement, et s'empressa de retrouver son apparence normale.

Il était déjà venu sur Terre lorsque Thor avait été exilé, et chaque fois il ressentait ce même plaisir à être supérieur. Supérieur à ces humains, si faibles. Mortels. Les voûtes au dessus de lui étaient semblables à celles qui ornaient ses appartements, majestueuses, mettant en valeur les vitraux bleus qui parsemaient tous les murs.

Préférant faire profil bas*, il changea son habituelle tenue verte et or, symbole de prestance sur Asgard, contre un sombre costume trois pièces qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Les habits tombant sur son corps avec grâce, il s'avança alors dans la foule d'un pas assuré.

Même de nuit, New York grouillait de mille passants, de voitures bruyantes, et de panneaux publicitaires qui éclairaient les rues en toutes circonstances. Loki était arrivé dans un lieu qu'il appréciait, chose rare lorsqu'il s'agissait de la mégapole, et soupira face à la statue de Atlas portant le monde qui faisait face à l'église St Patrick dont il sortait à l'instant. Il avait beau se trouver sur la 5ième avenue, il pouvait quand même apercevoir d'ici la Stark Tower, à plusieurs blocs de là. Celle-ci longeait Central Park, écrasant de toute sa hauteur tout bâtiment environnant. Il ragea en pensant aux nombres de fois où Thor avait souhaité se trouver ici plutôt qu'avec son peuple. Les fois où il avait prétexter une mission, un appel de la part de son _équipe, _pour immédiatement les rejoindre. Préférant marcher, Loki se décida à prendre la direction de la tour, remontant toute la célèbre avenue. Il fut rapidement au pied de l'immeuble, et se retint de justesse de faire exploser les millions de vitres qui se trouvaient face à lui.

S'effaçant, il pénétra dans les lieux avec vitesse, déjà habitué à chaque emplacement, chaque personne présente. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rendait visite à ce cher Tony Stark. Il eu un sourire sans joie en voyant le trou béant qui se trouvait encore à l'endroit où Hulk l'avait propulsé contre le sol, et s'étonna rapidement de voir que les lieux étaient vides. Parcourant les pièces avec silence, il tomba face à quelque chose dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence : devant ses yeux se trouvait une photo de son frère, ignorant la présence d'une caméra, qui souriait à une personne invisible, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

L'attrapant avec brusquerie, Loki jeta le verre au sol, et s'empressa de serrer la photo contre lui, précieusement. La pliant avec délicatesse, il la rangea dans la poche intérieur de sa veste noire, lorsque son regard fut attiré par un mot qui avait été posé précédemment sur la table.

**- Jazz night, Prospect Park. Porte une tenue convenable. **Lut-il sur la feuille, reconnaissant l'écriture griffonnée de Stark. Il eut un sourire satisfait.** Ce cher Tony, si prévisible... **

Loki se hâta, et sortant du bâtiment qui logeait ses ennemis, arrêta une limousine à ses côtés, et monta en son bord en indiquant l'adresse de sa destination, ses mains crépitant du pouvoir qui étouffait en lui. Tout était parfait, il commencerait pas cet homme arrogant qui avait forcé son frère à rentrer dans son équipe, ce Tony Stark, Iron Man, celui qui avait voulu l'écraser. Celui qui s'était permis de lui parler comme à un égal, non, comme s'il lui était supérieur ! Se réjouissant d'avance, Loki s'abandonna à son imagination, et à la façon dont il allait pouvoir faire souffrir l'homme au cœur de fer.

De son côté, Steve marchait auprès du-dit Tony, gêné d'être vu dans sa tenue de militaire qu'il avait conservé après son réveil. Lorsqu'il avait évoqué l'idée de la porter en riant, Tony s'était tout de suite plu à l'imaginer à son bras avec, et l'homme fier s'était dès lors donné comme mission de trouver une soirée qui conviendrait à l'événement que cela représenterait. Il avait réussi à proposer à Steve de l'emmener à un vrai rendez-vous après lui avoir prouvé qu'il tenait à lui, lors de la bataille qui les avaient opposés aux Chitauris.

Mais le brun avait des exigences à entretenir, et avait fini par décider d'organiser sa propre soirée, pour répondre à toutes ses idées. Il voyait ce soir comme un challenge, celui d'offrir à Steve la meilleure nuit de sa vie. Meilleure que la première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, sur le pont du navire du Shield. Meilleure que leur première victoire, meilleure que la fois où Banes l'avait pour la première fois appelé _« mon ami. »_ Il voulait graver à jamais son image dans l'esprit du blond, qu'il ne puisse jamais l'oublier, même s'il venait à dormir soixante-dix ans encore. Il voulait être exceptionnel. Il voulait voir Steve ému et retourné, et encore les balbutiements adorables que celui-ci lui offrirait en retour. Il voulait tout.

Il avait décidé de dévoiler au dernier moment le lieu choisi : quoi de mieux que le parc de Brooklyn pour le premier rendez-vous du New-Yorkais? Ils arrivèrent alors que l'orchestre jouait déjà depuis plusieurs minutes, le jazz retentissant dans l'immensité de l'endroit.

**- Tony... **

**- Alors ? Es-tu prêt Steve ? Notre premier vrai rendez-vous !** Souria Tony.

**- Tu as organisé une soirée juste pour notre premier rendez-vous ? **Steve pouffa, cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

Tout en face de lui lui rappelait sa vie précédente, celle où il rêvait de faire valser quelqu'un sur ces musiques entraînantes qui faisait vibrer son âme. Il reconnaissait chacun des morceaux, hoquetant en entendant pour la première fois _« In the mood » _de Glenn Miller. Son premier refus avait été essuyé sur cette chanson.  
Tous les invités avaient suivis le thème, et il s'amusa des différentes tenues que chacun arboraient. Beaucoup étaient anachroniques, mais l'effort prodigué suffisait à le rendre heureux. Et même si certains s'étaient trompés de quelques dizaines d'années, il décida de fermer les yeux dessus et profita de l'instant où il crut être enfin chez lui.

A ses côtés, Tony ne cilla pas lorsqu'il sentit la main de Steve serrer la sienne avec violence, comprenant l'émotion qui devait submerger son amour.

**- Maintenant, j'aurais l'air encore plus ridicule si je ne danse pas, **avança Steve**. Tous semblent s'attendre à que je sois la mascotte de la soirée. A vrai dire, je dois être le seul de l'époque à pouvoir encore danser,** s'amusa-t-il de sa condition.

**- Alors allons-y, veux-tu ?** Demanda Tony en l'entraînant au milieu de la piste qu'il avait fait installer pour l'occasion. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant Steve s'empourprer lorsqu'il le tira à lui, plaçant l'une de ses mains contre sa taille. Il se força à respecter la distance voulue, et doucement, commença à suivre le rythme imposé par l'orchestre.

**- Tony, je fais n'importe quoi... **murmura Steve en emmêlant ses pieds, honteux.

Ralentissant le mouvement, Tony plongea son regard dans celui du blond, et compta.

**- Regarde, tes pieds font le même mouvement, un, deux, un deux...** Soudainement, il fit tourner Steve, s'accordant au solo du saxophone. **Laisse toi aller Steve, ce qui compte c'est que tu y ****prennes du plaisir, **susurra-t-il à l'oreille de l'homme.

Acceptant de faire des erreurs, Steve se laissa porter par la musique, et réaffirma sa prise sur le costume sûrement hors de prix que son petit-ami portait. Il essayait de ne pas faire attention aux divers regards qui se posaient sur eux, ne voulant pas se laisser faire par ceux qui se décideraient à les juger. Mais les habitudes avaient la vie dure, et il lui était encore difficilement envisageable d'être accepté par tous comme étant le compagnon d'un homme. Levant les yeux, il sourit à Tony en le remerciant silencieusement.

Le couple ne remarqua pas l'arrivée du Dieu, alors que la foule s'éloignait sur son passage, des murmures d'admirations s'élevant rapidement. Loki était simplement magnifique. Peut-être était-ce le fait que bientôt il pourrait réduire à néant ses adversaires qui le rendait euphorique. Peut-être était-ce les regards posés sur lui. Peut-être était-ce l'envie qu'il suscitait.

Il parcourait la foule du regard à la recherche de Stark, cherchant au passage la chevelure rousse qui risquait de l'accompagner, et il s'immobilisa soudainement en le trouvant dans les bras d'un Captain America langoureux.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, il fut captivé par l'échange silencieux qui se déroulait entre les deux hommes, tiraillé entre la jalousie et l'impatience de comprendre. L'image de Thor s'imposa avec douleur à lui lorsqu'il les vit rire ensemble. Steve se pencha alors, et il s'embrassèrent comme si rien autour d'eux n'avait plus d'importance, dansant à leur propre rythme qui se calquait sur la fougue de leur embrassade.

Thor. Thor. Thor.

Une chaleur s'insinua sournoisement en lui, répandant son poison dans ses veines, et son corps entier trembla sous la sensation de manque que Loki ressentit à cette instant. Accentuant encore plus sa colère, il se dirigea vers le milieu de la piste.

**OoOoOo**

Le dieu Blanc comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsqu'il vit Thor disparaître sans bruit. La foudre accompagnait pourtant chacun de ses déplacements, et Thor n'avait pas la faculté de se déplacer de monde en monde sans les pouvoirs de Mjöllnir. Revenant avec vitesse au Palais, Heimdall envoya quelqu'un s'assurer que Loki était bel et bien dans ses appartements, enfermé. Un pressentiment désagréable le parcourait, et le Gardien s'inquiéta alors.

**- Il est bien dans sa chambre,** confirma un des gardes posté devant la prison dorée.

**- C'est bel et bien votre Prince Loki ?** Demanda-t-il alors, ses sourcils froncés.

**- Bien sur,** répondit le garde du tac au tac, désemparé par l'absurdité de la question.

Alors qu'il allait s'éloigner, Heimdall entendit un rugissement qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre mille. Le bruit déchira le silence, exprimant une douleur plus forte qu'il n'était possible d'imaginer. Se précipitant sur la porte, l'homme à l'armure dorée l'ouvrit avec fracas.

En face de lui se trouvait Thor, accoutré des vêtements de son frère, et celui-ci hurlait. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre que c'était contre lui même.

**- Mon frère... J'ai abandonné mon frère ! Je ne suis... C'est une folie pourtant ! Une folie ! Mais que vous tous m'en soyez témoins, j'ai tenté, oui j'ai tenté de m'en défaire ! Loki... **Parlant plus à lui-même qu'à quelqu'un, Thor finit par se rendre compte de la présence de Heimdall dans la pièce. **Je dois l'arrêter**, annonça-t-il alors, se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers la sortie.

**- Loki ! **Retentissante, la voix de Odin perça les ténèbres, et força Thor à se mettre à genou. **Loki, ****tes farces ne marcheront pas, mon fils ! Cesse donc cette mise en scène inutile !**

**- Mais Père c'est... **asséna Thor avec imcompréhension.

**- ASSEZ ! **

Levant le bras, Odin referma d'un coup sec les portes de l'appartement de Loki, et préférant être précautionneux, protégea les portes d'un sort, empêchant quiconque de quitter la pièce.

De l'autre côté, Thor s'acharnait contre la porte, frappant à mains nues contre les battants, et hurla son désespoir. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de devoir abandonner son frère une fois encore. Il devait le sauver ! La peur lui enserrait le ventre, et il redoubla ses coups, oubliant la douleur et le sang. Il savait. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas voir Loki lui être arraché une fois de plus et y survivre. De le voir s'effacer dans l'infini. Et d'avoir peur d'oublier son visage, d'oublier son rire, d'oublier l'éclat particulier de ses yeux et la forme de sa bouche quand il souriait. Oublier la couleur de ses yeux, se tromper en pensant à la forme de ses lèvres. Oublier sa fraîcheur et le bonheur qu'il ressentait quand il était auprès de lui. Oublier le besoin qui l'entravait de toujours être capable de le voir. Oublier sa présence, oublier sa voix.

Encore une fois, il était impuissant.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Et voilà pour le chapitre trois, on rentre un peu plus dans l'action. A votre avis, que va être la réaction de Loki ?:p En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! _

_Je m'excuse d'avance pour les erreurs sûrement présentes, mais encore une fois j'ai eu la mauvaise idée d'écrire entre 4 et 6h.._

_Je pense pas pouvoir poster la suite tout de suite, vu que je dois écrire pour « The Unexpected» encore, et que je pars en Allemagne demain... _

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je ferais quand même de mon mieux pour pas trop vous faire attendre..._

_xoxo_

_*Ok j'ai réussi à placer un jeu de mot que seule moi voit XD En anglais, ça se dit « low-key », qui se prononce alors Loki... Ok je sors. ( Tumblr got my soul. )_


	4. Poison

**Notes **: Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà enfin pour la suite de En Vérité ! **Juste un petit warning, c'est un chapitre un peu plus difficile, qui explique aussi pourquoi cette fic est classée M, dans ce chapitre pour violence plutôt explicite**, mais nécessaire pour la suite du développement du personnage de Loki.

FalconAngel :_ Merci merci !:D J'adore vraiment jouer Loki, et ok, je veux placer du stony partout tellement je les aime ensemble... _

Clina9 : _A chaque fois que je poste quelque chose de romantique je pense à toi maintenant, en espérant que ça te plaise... Je suis super contente que tu aies aimé les sentiments que les deux frères ont l'un pour l'autre, et j'avoue que cette fic aborde le côté un peu angst à la fois. J'espère que la réaction de Loki te frustrera pas trop, je fais durer l'attente encore une fois XD Un peu moins de romantisme dans ce chapitre, mais le suivant rattrapera le coup t'inquiète pas, je suis une véritable fluff..._

MadHybris :_ ça me fait super plaisir que tu te sois arrêtée sur ma fic alors, j'espère que cette suite t'ira et te poussera à continuer de me lire:p_

Believe and Hope : _Moi aussi je t'aime de me laisser des reviews adorables partout T_T Oh mon dieu, Steve et Tony ont pas fini d'en baver par contre XD Merci merci !_

Guest : _( Un nom, un nom ! ) J'espère que tu vas aimer cette suite, même si je suis un peu dure avec Steve et Tony... Ne vous inquiétez pas trop, les réguliers savent que je suis incapable de faire véritablement du mal à mes bébés... _

Aniicke, Grimmynette, Indirillan, IchigO KuronekO, Kymette8 & Lie-Angel : _Merci beaucoup de me suivre, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! _

Merci à tous de me lire en tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous procurera quelques frissons..

**Chapitre quatre : Poison **

Après la colère, c'était la peur qui s'était emparée de Thor. La peur que Loki aille trop loin, que son frère s'enfonce toujours plus loin dans la haine et la douleur. Si loin qu'il en oublierait même son nom, si loin qu'il oublierait qui il était réellement. Loki, Prince d'Asgard. Loki, le stratège, celui qui réussissait à tempérer son frère.

Celui dont il avait pu sentir les battements effrénés, prouvant qu'il était bien vivant.

Thor se jeta sur la porte verrouillée, de rage. Encore une fois, il avait cru qu'il suffirait de revenir sur leurs terres pour que son frère lui revienne. Mais il n'avait pas réussi à voir, il n'avait pas voulu voir la peine, la douleur, l'insupportable douleur dans laquelle Loki s'était réfugié.

C'était pire que de le trahir à nouveau, pire que de le voir s'effacer dans le vide. C'était comme si il l'avait jeté volontairement dans ce vide. Il essuya les larmes qui avaient commencé à couler le long de ses joues, et qui se perdaient doucement dans sa barbe blonde.

Son corps le brûlait, cherchant à lui faire payer son erreur, celle d'avoir fait fuir Loki encore. Car Thor savait, qu'à l'instant où il avait parlé de son équipe, à cet instant précis, Loki s'était mépris sur ses sentiments. Que son frère s'était cru remplacé. Le blond ignora le malaise qui le saisit lorsqu'il fut traversé par l'égoïste pensée que jamais personne ne pourrait atteindre le niveau de Loki. Jamais. Toujours.

Il devait être fou, car seule la folie expliquait comment de tels sentiments pouvaient si facilement s'emparer de son âme. Fermant les yeux, il ne fut capable d'y voir que le regard vert rempli de rage que son frère lui avait lancé avant de disparaître.

Il avait mal.

**- Thor, comment oses-tu... **Murmura-t-il pour lui même.

Il savait qu'il aurait du prévenir son Père, envoyer quelqu'un à la suite de son frère. Mais la peur qui lui entravait le corps semblait plus accentuée que jamais. Il se refusait à abandonner son frère. Il devait le sauver.

Le sauver.

Inspirant profondément, il se sentit envahi par l'odeur de Loki, présente dans chaque recoin de la pièce. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, dans le silence se préparait à son ultime possibilité de persuader Loki, de lui faire comprendre à quel point il était important. Pour Asgard, pour son peuple, pour sa famille, pour lui. Eux.

Thor n'avait qu'un moyen possible de prouver à son Père sa réelle identité. La seule chose dont il était le seul à être capable, ce qui lui avait rendu ses pouvoirs quand il avait été exilé sur Terre. Son Espoir. Calmant le rythme erratique de son cœur, Thor se concentra, silencieux. Il chercha à ressentir sa présence, le trouver, où qu'il soit. Il lui semblait qu'il fouillait le Palais depuis des heures lorsqu'enfin il sentit un picotement parcourir son corps. Il n'eut qu'à désirer l'avoir pour que la sensation s'accentue, et qu'il perçoive la puissance qui s'approchait rapidement. Il était de plus en plus simple de discerner chacun de ses mouvements, et bientôt il fut coupé par le bruit du Marteau s'écrasant avec force sur la porte. Malgré l'enchantement de son Père, Mjöllnir n'eut aucun mal à traverser les lourds pans de bois, les réduisant en morceaux disparates. La paume de Thor se resserra autour du manche, et son armure sembla se matérialiser directement sur son corps.

**- Loki, s'il te plait, s'il te plait... **Thor suppliait dans le vide. **S'il te plait, mon frère, attends moi. **

Quittant la pièce avec fracas, Thor se méprisa lorsqu'il se rendit compte que seul comptait Loki, et il eut la nausée en réalisant que pour le moment, il était incapable de s'inquiéter de l'avenir de Midgard tant la peur pour son frère le dévorait.

_**oOoOoOo**_

Lui arracher le cœur. Le brûler, le réduire en cendres, faire qu'il embrase son corps entier, que la douleur se répande en lui comme un poison acide. Faire qu'il s'arrache la peau à mains nues pour atténuer la douleur, que ses ongles s'accrochent à la moindre parcelle restante, à la moindre trace sur son visage si parfait.

Lui faire comprendre, lui faire voir, la douleur lancinante qui s'accroche et qui refuse de partir, lui montrer comment faire grandir la haine. Vivre de la haine.

Le voir à terre, sale, mort. Plus bas encore, le voir geindre et supplier, implorer grâce, en appeler aux Dieux même, pour ne plus souffrir autant. Lui arracher le cœur.

Loki s'approcha en silence, écartant les inopportuns d'un geste de la main, les yeux fixés sur le sourire que Tony Stark affichait, alors qu'il faisait danser son compagnon. Il du se retenir de rire. Il était si impressionnant de voir à quel point les héros se sentaient en sécurité maintenant qu'il était hors de danger, maintenant que Thor l'avait éloigné de leur précieuse Terre. Ils se permettaient de faire la fête, de sortir, comme si le monde entier leur appartenait.

Thor. Thor. Thor.

Il ne pouvait plus hésiter.

Autour de lui, personne pour le reconnaître, personne pour mettre en danger ses futurs plans. Après tout, qu'avaient-ils à craindre, maintenant que Loki était parti ? Aucune sécurité particulière n'attrapa son regard, en dehors des gardes postés aux alentours de la piste de danse, pour qui il eut un rictus de mépris.

Il avait clairement décidé de la mise en œuvre de sa vengeance à l'instant où il avait posé les yeux sur la piste de danse. Le tuer ne serait pas suffisant. Trop simple. Trop rapide.

Lui avait souffert le temps d'une éternité, et son cœur s'était doucement vidé, de la peur, de l'attente, de l'espoir.

Espoir.

Thor, lui, avait malencontreusement remis ce cœur en marche, forçant le sang à y passer plus vite, forçant son cœur à battre plus vite. Toujours plus vite. Loki soupira, et ne put s'empêcher de penser à son frère, si loin de lui à présent, sûrement éveillé maintenant, hurlant peut-être, contre lui, contre tous.

Il se sentit un peu plus seul encore. Un peu plus mal encore.

Il baissa la tête lorsqu'il vit Tony scruter le parc, et continua son avancée vers le milieu de la piste où se tenait toujours le couple de super-héros, enlacés. Alors que le rythme se modifia, l'orchestre entamant un nouveau morceau, Loki entraîna une jeune femme, la tirant à lui avec un sourire charmeur.

**- M'accordez vous cette danse ?** Demanda-t-il dans un murmure, et prenant le rougissement de la blonde pour un oui.

Avec timidité, celle-ci plaça ses mains de part et d'autre de son cou fin, et détourna la tête, gênée par le regard insistant du Dieu. Contemplant le pouvoir qu'il pouvait avoir juste par son charisme, Loki se pencha vers elle, ses mains ancrées sur la taille de la femme dans ses bras.

**- Je vous ai remarqué dès le début... **Commença-t-elle en hésitant, sans relever les yeux.

**- Dès le début, ma chère ?** Demanda Loki à son oreille, avant de la faire tourner.

**- Quand vous êtes arrivé... Vous dégagez comme, une aura... Quelque chose d'irrémédiablement attirant émane de vous**, finit-elle en parcourant son visage de ses mains, caressant sa nuque d'un mouvement aérien.

Autour d'eux, la foule s'écartait peu à peu pour leur permettre de se déplacer avec plus d'aisance, admirant la grâce avec laquelle ils se mouvaient. Loki tourna le regard, cherchant la tête blonde qu'il cherchait à atteindre. Il n'était plus très loin. Se léchant les lèvres d'anticipation, il se concentra à nouveau sur sa partenaire, dont les cheveux lui chatouillaientt agréablement la nuque, sa tête contre son épaule. Il les replaça délicatement, effleurant sa mâchoire tandis qu'elle soupirait de plaisir contre lui.

**- Pour ma part, j'ai su quand je vous ai vu...Que vous pourriez être utile, **déclara-t-il à voix basse.

**- Utile, Monsieur ? **

Elle semblait curieuse, un demi sourire sur les lèvres, qu'elle mordilla avec douceur. Contre son corps, les mains de l'homme inconnu jouaient habilement, lui faisant perdre tous ses moyens. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se laisser aller comme cela, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir encore plus, et surtout, qu'il ne quitte plus jamais son visage de ses yeux. Il avait des yeux sublimes. Rieurs peut-être ?

**- Et bien, voyez vous, très chère, je suis ici pour une raison précise, mais je crains que mes actions ne soient compromises si je m'avançais trop près sur cette piste, seul. Ne serait-il pas étrange de voir quelqu'un comme moi passer au travers de cette foule dansante sans quelqu'un à son bras ?** Lui demanda Loki, tout en remontant une de ses mains le long de sa colonne.

**- Si, bien sur... Qui vient au milieu d'une piste de danse s'il ne danse pas ?** Soupira-t-elle.

**- J'en suis venu à la même conclusion, ce serait étrange donc**. Il s'arrêta, la faisant tourner de son bras, et la ramenant contre lui d'un simple mouvement. Derrière lui, la voix arrogante de Tony Stark se faisait entendre. Il sourit. **C'est donc la raison de votre présence. Camoufler ma présence. Vous êtes celle qui doit être contre moi, puisque je suis sur cette piste. Vous êtes la femme qui danse, sensuelle. Vous êtes celle à qui on porte de l'attention, que tout le monde regarde, **murmura-t-il en embrassant légèrement son cou, lui arrachant un gémissement discret. **Maintenant... **

Loki leva sa main, faisant courir ses longs doigts contre la tempe de la jeune femme qui le regardait, captivée. Son visage gracieux ne reflétait aucune peur, mais une fascination empoisonnante.

**- Qu'allez-vous faire, maintenant ? **

Resserrant son emprise sur la femme, Loki passa une main sur son ventre, la posant à plat sur la robe rouge sombre.

**- Maintenant, je n'ai plus besoin de vous, **finit-il, enfonçant sa main dans la chair, traversant la peau avec la même facilité qu'il avait eue pour déchirer le tissus fin au dessus.

Contre lui, elle hoqueta en silence, incapable de se défaire de l'emprise de son regard. Il lui semblait que jamais son sang n'avait traversé son corps aussi vite, que son cœur n'avait jamais battu si vite. Soudainement tout était plus clair, le ciel bleu, les lumières, les ombres, et la lune, si blanche, la lune lui brûlant les yeux. Ses paupières papillonnèrent lorsqu'elle prit enfin conscience de la douleur oppressante qui s'emparait d'elle. C'était sentir ses os se séparer un à un, ses côtes se briser lentement, dans un craquement immonde qui lui retourna le cœur. Elle voulu vomir, mais ne put que s'étouffer lentement, la bile remontant sa gorge avec difficulté. Elle fut parcourut de tremblements incontrôlables, son corps luttant malgré elle contre cette invasion. Mais rien ne semblait aider à faire passer la souffrance.

L'air froid semblait rendre sa peau cassante, alors que la main de l'homme s'emparant de ses entrailles donnait l'impression d'être venue de l'enfer. Elle aurait du avoir peur, elle aurait du hurler, qu'on vienne à son secours, quelqu'un, que quelqu'un fasse sortir cette main qui déchirait son ventre en mille parts. Mais rien ne voulait sortir, à part le sang qui s'écoulait le long de sa robe, invisible. Elle perçut l'écoulement des gouttes qui tombaient de plus en plus vite sur le sol, ses pieds glissant dans la flaque qui se formait sous elle.

L'homme, imperturbable, semblait insensible à la douleur qu'il pouvait lire sur son visage, comme si cela était sans intérêt à ses yeux. C'était simplement plus pratique pour lui, peut-être. Alors qu'elle pensait ne plus pouvoir avoir plus mal encore, ne plus souffrir encore, il retira brusquement son bras, s'écartant d'elle, et alors qu'elle peinait à tenir debout, la seule pensée qu'elle put avoir fut qu'elle aurait préféré ne plus rien sentir du tout plutôt que devoir endurer encore plus longtemps l'insupportable douleur. Elle sentit le goût âcre du sang se répandre pour la première fois dans sa bouche, et avala par réflexe.

**- « Mais tout cela ne vaut pas le poison qui découle de tes yeux, de tes yeux verts »,** cita-t-elle, les larmes commençant à se répandre sur sa peau diaphane, le regard toujours fixé dans celui de Loki, avant de s'effondrer dans un mouvement désarticulé sur le sol.

La musique continua sa course, et les rires continuèrent à percer de toute part. Elle garda son regard sur la nuit étoilée, hoquetant alors qu'elle sentait les dernières brides de vie quitter son corps déchiré.

La musique changea, plus entraînante.

Ses pupilles cessèrent tout mouvement alors que Loki tourna la tête, après lui avoir lancé un dernier regard. Elle espéra y avoir aperçu un semblant de pitié dans ses yeux verts.

Loki fixa ses mains d'un air dégoûté, n'aimant pas particulièrement devoir se plier à ce genre de pratique. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de tuer quelqu'un en étant aussi proche de lui, et quelque chose lui sembla étrange alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle avec ce qui semblait être de la répugnance. Il n'avait jamais cillé devant un mort, mais pourtant avait maintenant un goût amer inconnu dans la bouche. Se ressaisissant, il refoula ses émotions nouvelles. Son plan exigeait son sacrifice. Il ne pouvait se permettre de la laisser s'enfuir, et prévenir la foule. Il devait agir en silence.

Il se tourna, glissant ses bras avec lenteur autour du cou de l'homme derrière lui.

A la place de ses mains, c'est une lame qui se posa avec douceur sur la carotide du blond, qui sursauta, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait.

**- Steve, **Dit-il à l'attention de son captif, avant de lever les yeux vers l'homme en face de lui**. Tony. C'est un véritable... Plaisir de vous revoir. **

Les deux hommes semblaient incapables de bouger, tétanisés. En face de lui, Tony tentait de comprendre comment ils avaient pu se trouver dans cette situation, comment Loki pouvait-il être ici sans qu'il n'ait remarqué sa présence plus tôt. Car c'était bien Loki qui lui faisait face, et Tony n'avait eu qu'une seconde d'hésitation avant de reconnaître le Dieu alors en costume noir.

Il voyait les yeux de Steve le scruter avec anxiété, le soldat analysant le plus rapidement qu'il le pouvait les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Mais son corps semblait se vider de son énergie avec une vitesse incroyable, et bientôt, il fut à peine capable de se débattre, alors que la lame s'appuyait un peu plus fort contre sa gorge.

**- Et bien, pas un mot ? Soit, procédons alors.** Finit Loki.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Et voilà pour le chapitre quatre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Il a été assez particulier à écrire, je voulais montrer la dualité de Loki, et surtout les extrémités auxquelles il était persuadé d'être réduit. _

_N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, je les attends tous avec la même impatience ! _

_Merci à tous de me lire et me suivre, et à bientôt pour le chapitre 5, qui je vous rassure, sera plus fluff, comme à mon habitude. _

_Bisous à tous !_

_Ps : Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas reconnu, la citation est de Baudelaire, « Le Poison », qui est je pense mon préféré poème des Fleurs du Mal. _


	5. Espoir

Notes : Bonjour à tous ! Désolé d'avoir été longue à poster cette suite, mais j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic sur laquelle je devais absolument écrire, alors elle est venue se placer au milieu de mes publications habituelles... Mais me voilà enfin pour le chapitre cinq !

Clina9 :_ Oh mon dieu mais merci, encore ! J'ai l'impression de me répéter à chacune de mes réponses pour toi, mais c'est fou, merci de prendre le temps de m'écrire vraiment à chaque fois, tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me touche... Je suis ravie de voir que mon Loki t'a « plu », enfin surtout que il a eu l'effet escompté ! Et bon, ok, oui, je suis super fluff, et en général on se dirige vers du fluff alors sois prête:) Et le Thor protecteur, je crois qu'il plaît bien à tout le monde... Merci encore:D _

FalconAngel :___Oui je te réponds ici si je veux t'sais ! Et vas-y, tu vas plus me supporter si tu me fais des compliments pareils... Et j'avoue avoir carrément douter pour la citation, mais elle tournait dans mon cerveau en disant « vas-y, mets moi s'teuplait, j'ai grave envie d'y être... Allez débrouille toi... Alleeez... » Donc j'ai craqué. Je suis faible. Et merci, le In Character c'est ce qui compte le plus pour moi ! _

MadHybris : _XD Non mais ça me rassure même, j'avais peur que tout le monde s'imagine que j'étais une tueuse sanguinaire en vrai... Mais d'accord, je voulais vraiment écrire une scène comme ça... Merci beaucoup en tout cas:) Et désolé d'avoir été longue... _

Believe and Hope : _Complètement d'accord, elle ne le méritait pas... Parfois c'est des inconnus qui payent, c'était l'idée. Merci de trouver mon Loki chaotique, c'est exactement ce que je souhaite pour le moment !:D _

Voracity666, Danaerys14, Taken Rainbow, Scratina & Elaelle: _Bienvenue, et merci de me lire !:D_

Et voilà pour la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre cinq : Espoir**

**- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire... **Commença Tony, la rage lui brûlant soudainement les entrailles.

En face de lui, il voyait les muscles de Steve se tétaniser sous l'effort demandé, le simple effort pour rester conscient. Mais l'imposante lame contre la gorge du blond le dissuada de faire le moindre mouvement. Il savait ce qu'il risquait si seulement il osait s'avancer pour écarter le Dieu. La marque peu profonde sur le cou de Steve l'inquiétait déjà, voyant quelques perles de sang glisser lentement le long de sa chemise, s'humidifiant instantanément.

**- Et bien, éblouis moi Tony !** Demanda Loki, l'air moqueur. **Fais apparaître cette armure qui te rend si fier, si seulement tu y as pensé. Peut-être auras-tu le temps de la passer avant que je tranche la gorge de ce cher Steve, à qui tu sembles tenir un peu plus que ce que je soupçonnais... **Rit le Dieu.

**- Si seulement tu...**

Les traits de Tony s'étaient contractés, ses sourcils froncés reflétant avec force l'adrénaline qui s'était emparé de son corps. Il ne pouvait pas rester immobile ainsi ! Il était Tony Stark, non, il était Iron Man ! Il devait forcément y avoir une solution ! Il avait déjà vaincu Loki, il ne pouvait décemment pas... Il ne pouvait pas le regarder blesser Steve sans agir ! Sous ses tempes, le sang battait avec force, Tony à la recherche désespérée d'un échappatoire.

Le Dieu le fixait, n'esquissant aucun mouvement, profitant de la panique qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Tony. Il aurait voulu pouvoir voir ceux de Steve aussi, mais se consolait en admirant les émotions lisibles sur le visage de Tony. L'appréhension. La peur. La haine.

Loki sentait contre ses doigts les pulsations bruyantes émanant de la gorge de Steve, qui pourtant gardaient une régularité singulière. Il soutenait le soldat de son bras, l'ayant peu à peu vidé de son énergie pour éviter de subir une nouvelle défaite cuisante. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien de la sensation de son corps s'écrasant contre le béton lors de son précédent affrontement avec les héros, et revoyait clairement leurs sourires arrogants. Peut-être une fois de plus cherchaient-t-ils à se battre, en vain, pensait-t-il, narquois. Il se pencha un peu plus contre le blond quand il le sentit déglutir avec difficulté, chacun de ses mouvements se répercutant contre la lame appuyée sur sa carotide. Quoiqu'il puisse lui dire pour le convaincre, tout lui semblait inutile. Ils étaient inutiles.

**- Je t'aime, Tony,** déclara Steve doucement, dans un sourire résigné.

Le soldat sentit son cœur se briser en voyant les yeux pourtant si rieurs du brun s'embuer. Il avait toujours était si expressif...

Déjà ses yeux papillonnaient, Steve ayant des difficultés à maintenir un semblant de tenue. Il se sentait presque soulagé d'avoir pu parler à temps, sentant sa bouche se faire sèche, lui interdisant de s'épancher plus. Il aurait voulu pourtant, il au-rait aimé pouvoir exprimer tant d'émotions que son cœur se tordait, le brûlant plus que l'eau glacée dans laquelle il avait sombré, il y avait si peu de temps à son avis. A peine quelques mois... Il tenta de sourire encore, mais son corps douloureux l'en empêcha. Fixant Tony du mieux qu'il pouvait, il tenta de graver son image en lui. Il aurait voulu se rappeler de son sourire, pensa-t-il alors en apercevant les larmes sur les joues de son amour.

L'atmosphère joueuse qui régnait encore autour d'eux empêcha aux deux hommes d'entendre les murmures d'incompréhension du Dieu, incapable d'accepter une telle défaite.

Tout d'un coup, les danses lui semblèrent insupportables, et il aurait voulu entendre des cris plutôt que les rires qu'il percevait. Avec chance, la foule apercevrait bientôt la jeune fille qui s'était vidée de son sang sur le sol.

Un goût étrange auquel Loki ne s'habituerait jamais se répandait amèrement dans sa gorge. Serrée, il lui semblait que sa respiration à lui aussi se faisait laborieuse.

Déception.

Ils devraient être en train de se battre, quelque chose du moins, une réaction, n'importe quelle réaction aurait été mieux que ce que les Vengeurs lui offraient maintenant. Tony se contentait de le fixer, rageur, lançant régulièrement des regards désespérés à Steve, qui souriait à peine maintenant.

Peut-être Loki devrait-il lui trancher la gorge de Steve d'un mouvement, peut-être que sentir son sang couler avec violence et ruisseler le long de ses doigts l'aiderait à se sentir mieux. Vivant.

Sa main trembla.

**- Je n'aurais pas besoin de mon armure pour te combattre Loki, **cracha Tony, son attitude changeant du tout au tout.

Il commençait à connaître les réactions du Dieu, et déjà avait remarqué les changements discrets qui s'étaient opérés chez lui. Ils étaient encore en vie. En apparence rasséné, Tony souri à Steve pour le rassurer, sentant encore les élans de son cœur lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

Alors qu'une solution à leur problème semblait plus envisageable maintenant, et que Tony se démenait pour trouver celle qui convaincrait Loki, les épaules du Dieu tressautèrent, le faisant sursauter.

Il riait.

**- Humain prétentieux, tu crois réellement pouvoir quelque chose contre moi ? Sais-tu seulement qui je suis ?** Hurla Loki, la rage embrasant son corps.

Sa magie crépita soudainement autour de lui, manifestation directe de son état, et il y eut un mouvement de foule chaotique à la vue de l'ennemi de la Terre. La panique se répandit plus vite que Tony aurait pu le prévoir, gagnant chacun des invités. Des cris de terreur retentissaient à travers tout le parc, et la fuite désordonnée accentua l'hystérie croissante. Poussant, marchant les uns sur les autres, tous ne luttaient que pour leur propre survie, ignorant les suppliques des blessés, ou celles plus déchirantes des enfants esseulés.

Tony s'empêcha de compter les personnes au sol, et encore plus de penser à leurs états. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de détacher ses yeux de Steve.

**- Regarde autour de toi, qui va t'aider Tony ?** Demanda Loki en désignant la foule disparue après avoir suivi le regard de l'homme, se régalant de la peur qu'il engendrait. **Tu es seul. **Il baissa les yeux vers Steve et eut un rictus de mépris. **Enfin dans quelques instants, tu seras réellement seul...**

Steve convulsa, ses bras s'agitant sans qu'il n'en soit responsable. Il n'avait plus l'énergie pour lutter, mais les paroles du Dieu résonnait dans sa tête, écrasante menace. Il avait beau tenter de le repousser, sa voix semblait s'insinuer en lui, lui volant même jusqu'à ses derniers instants conscient. Il eut un haut le cœur. Tentant d'ouvrir les yeux, il ne put faire face qu'au noir intersidéral que lui offrait ses paupières closes. Au moins, la première fois qu'il avait cru mourir, il avait pu admirer la beauté du monde une dernière fois, l'éternel glace. Steve trembla, et sa langue se fit plus lourde que du plomb. Il eut l'impression d'entendre la voix de Tony hurler, mais seul la sensation du couteau déchirant lentement sa gorge semblait réellement exister.

**- Loki !**

Le ciel se déchira de toutes parts, rugissant. La nuit claire avait laissé place aux nuages sombres inquiétants, parcourus de mille éclairs qui éclataient avec rage. La foule dispersée, quelques personnes évanouies au sol, une immense tâche écarlate autour de l'une d'elles, il ne restait debout que le Dieu et ses deux adversaires.

Loki eut l'impression que le tonnerre le menaçait lui, directement, sentant d'insoutenables frissons le parcourir. Il courba l'échine dans un mouvement inconscient.

Les pas lourds de Thor firent trembler la scène provisoire, se faisant de plus en plus pressant, courant même en direction de son frère. Ses cheveux défaits semblaient ternes, tombant lâchement sur ses épaules. La tenue déchirée, il donnait l'impression d'avoir parcouru la terre même avant de se retrouver ici. Mjöllnir dans ses mains trembla furieusement à l'approche de Loki, réagissant directement à l'intensité dégagée par le Dieu. Inhabituel.

**- Loki !** Hurla-t-il, désespéré.

Thor fixa la lame sur la gorge de son ami, s'inquiétant pourtant peu du sang qui commençait à couler. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'eux, craignant les réactions excessives de son frère.  
Malgré la tenue qu'il portait, Loki dégageait le même charisme glacial qu'il abordait lorsqu'il revêtait son armure asgardienne. Une chaleur sournoise saisi son cœur affolé.

Loki s'était retourné, plongeant son regard acide dans celui de Thor. La pression qu'il exerçait sur la gorge de Steve cessa brusquement, son attention soudainement portée sur l'arrivée fracassante de son frère. Le sang de Loki lui semblait plus froid encore que d'ordinaire, répugnant l'affolement provoqué chez Thor par sa simple attaque. Qu'avait ces midgardiens de si spécial pour recevoir une telle attention de la part du blond ?

Qu'avaient-ils fait ?

**- Loki, Je t'en conjure, écarte toi...** Supplia Thor sans détourner le regard de son frère.

**- Quoi ? Sa mort t'importerait tant que cela, mon frère ? Sa disparition te ferait mal, elle ?** Cracha Loki, se retournant vivement vers le blond.

Steve, inerte, suivi de force le mouvement, le corps ballant dans les bras du Dieu révolté. Tony ne put retenir un cri, accompagnant d'un pas la danse étrange entamée par Loki.

**- Oh s'il te plaît Tony, tu te trouveras un autre jouet, **lança Loki, méprisant, ses yeux levés au ciel dans un mouvement faussement dramatique.

**- Tu penses que tout cela n'est...**

Tony s'était précipité sur le brun, la rage lui dévorant les entrailles. Plus rapide que l'humain, Thor s'était interposé entre les deux bruns, repoussant Tony du plat de la main.

Le milliardaire étouffa un juron, ses côtes brièvement écrasées sous la force du Dieu.

**- C'est ta mort, Loki, qui m'effraye, si tu t'attaques une fois de plus aux humains ! C'est ta disparition que mon âme ne pourra pas endurer une nouvelle fois, c'est ne plus te parler, ne plus te voir sourire, ne plus t'avoir à mes côtés pour m'arrêter quand je me laisse emporter, ne plus m'extasier devant les démonstrations de tes talents, brûler car tu n'es plus là pour me rafraîchir, c'est ne plus jamais entendre ta voix... C'est... **La voix de Thor se brisa. **C'est toi dont j'ai besoin ! **Hurla-t-il, le ciel s'éclairant brusquement pour accompagner ses paroles. Son corps vacilla, abattu.

Il pleurait.

Steve hoqueta bruyamment, détournant soudainement l'attention de Loki qui s'était figé aux paroles de son frère. Le militaire ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, fixant son ami avec une surprise que son état ne lui permettait pas de dissimuler.

**- Thor... Est-ce que...**

Steve toussa. Les mots semblaient refuser de sortir, mais l'air défait du blond suffit à lui donner sa réponse. Les épaules basses, Thor laissait couler ses larmes de rage, de désespoir.

Transparent.

La lame tomba au sol dans un bruit cristallin, brisant le silence oppressant qui s'était installé. Retenant sans le vouloir le corps de Steve, Loki était incapable de se détacher de son frère.

**- Alors pourquoi ?** Murmura-t-il finalement, perdu.

Thor leva la main, refermant sa paume sur une légère fumée verte sombre, là où son frère se tenait l'instant d'avant.

**- Où est Steve ? **Hurla Tony, fixant avec effroi l'endroit où son amour aurait du se trouver. Il gesticula, brassant de se bras le vide auquel il faisait face. **Thor, où est-ce que Loki l'a emmené ? THOR ?!**

Sa fureur semblait exploser.

Steve s'affala lourdement sur le canapé en cuir vieilli qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, alors que Loki le faisait glisser de son épaule sur lequel il s'était retenu. Il y eut un craquement sec, et il sentit une douleur fulgurante le parcourir.

Une table se brisa sur le mur face à lui dans un bruit, propulsée par Loki, hors de lui.

**- Comment ose-t-il ? Comment...**

Le dieu tremblait de tous ses membres, embrasé par un déchaînement sans précédent. Attrapant tout objet à sa portée, il l'envoyait s'écraser d'un mouvement désordonné, la rage déformant ses traits. A demi conscient, Steve assistait à la scène, abasourdi. Toute cette situation lui semblait absurde : il se retrouvait la gorge entaillée, à assister à une crise de Loki qui pourrait tout aussi bien choisir de le tuer pour se calmer.

Désabusé, il laissa sa tête retomber lourdement sur l'accoudoir, fermant les yeux.

**- Pourquoi... Thor...**

Surpris par la détresse qu'il perçut chez le brun, Steve ouvrit les yeux dans un effort poussé. Il détailla lentement les morceaux éparses qui décoraient la pièce, le papier peint arraché, le parquet défoncé. La fenêtre close laissait à peine passer quelques rayons de lumière, et Steve fut incapable de déterminer si c'était ceux de la lune ou du soleil. Il n'avait aucune idée de son emplacement actuel.

Se relevant avec difficulté, il s'efforça de tendre un bras vers le brun, prostré au sol, mais surestimant son état, il tomba au sol dans un mouvement désarticulé, un de ses bras se retrouvant ainsi bloqué sous son corps. Il lui semblait improbable que à peine quelques instants auparavant Loki riait de son futur égorgement, et que maintenant il lui semblait percevoir des sanglots déchirants provenant du brun, brisé. De nouveau, la magie semblait crépiter autour du Dieu, de plus en plus angoissante, semblant repousser Steve tout en l'entourant alors qu'il rampait avec difficulté. Il y eut une détonation sourde, et des volutes monstrueuses s'échappèrent du Dieu, forçant le blond à se protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait, cachant sa tête de son bras libre.

La fumée se dissipait lentement alors qu'il tentait vainement de garder les yeux ouverts.

En face de lui, Loki avait cessé tout mouvement.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! J'attends avec impatience vos avis sur l'arrivée de Thor, et les événements... Désolé pour ceux qui ont cru que j'allais tuer Steve XD Et encore plus désolé pour le retard que j'ai pris dans mes parutions, mais j'ai ( enfin ) repris les cours après deux mois de bataille avec mes facs qui s'y refusaient et du coup j'ai pas mal de retard à rattraper... J'updaterais ce week end mes sterek, et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite de celle-ci ! _

_Xoxo_

_Edit : Faute corrigée, merci bien Sedinette !:) Et bienvenue sur la fic:D _


	6. Découverte

**Notes **: Hi ! Désolé de vous avoir abandonné comme ça, j'étais en période de partiels/Noël. Merci de continuer à me lire même si je suis la pire en ce qui concerne la régularité des updates !:D

Sedinette Michaelis:_ça commence mal pour l'attente XD En tout cas, je suis contente de voir que l'histoire t'accroches:) Et oui, un peu plus et on disait au revoir à Steve ! Enfin, merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise !:D Et merci pour la correction, parce que j'ai beau me relire, à chaque fois j'en laisse passer plein XD _

Believe and Hope :_ Aaaah merci:DD J'adore ce genre de réaction ! Et Loki est un peu perdu... Merci merci, et désolé du retard..._

Clina9 : _Hiiiii j'adore tes reviews, je vais finir par les imprimer et les coller sur mon armoire pour me remonter le moral quand j'ai pas la motivation pour écrire XD Merci merci merci, comme toujours, c'est un plaisir de te compter parmi mes lecteurs. Tu risques d'aimer Steve dans ce chapitre alors:p Merci de continuer à me lire, et surtout à m'encourager comme tu le fais si bien (l) _

Niniche : _Merci beaucoup !:D ça me fait plaisir de te retrouver ici après t'avoir eu sur mes sterek:) _

Alexa Lilly Petrova & Marcus Hitachiin : _Merci et bienvenue parmi nous !:) _

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 6 : Découverte**

Steve se réveilla en sursaut, une douleur fulgurante l'ayant saisie. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, essayant tant bien que mal de comprendre où il pouvait bien être. La poussière dans laquelle il était affalé le fit tousser bruyamment, et il se rappela soudainement des événements qui avaient eu lieu : il sentait contre son cou le sang durci, mais la plaie infligée par Loki semblait avoir disparue. Il leva sa main avec difficulté, et la laissa retomber sur sa peau, parcourant du bout des doigts l'endroit qui avait laissé échappé un flot de sang. Il n'y avait plus rien. Sa tête lui sembla lourde, appuyée contre le sol, et il s'évertua à calmer les ardeurs de son cœur. Il n'arriverait sûrement jamais à s'habituer à sa capacité de guérison.

La pièce était baignée d'une lumière claire, filtrant à travers les fenêtres calfeutrées, et une légère brise faisait trembler les vitres. Autour de lui jonchaient les objets éclatés par Loki, et il jura en s'entaillant la main lorsqu'il prit appui sur ce qui avait du être un vase, et qui était maintenant un amas de verre brisé. Il reconnu le canapé de cuir sur lequel il avait atterri, parcouru de nombreuses tâches sombres. _Mon sang séché donc... _Pensa-t-il amèrement, alors qu'il posait sa main sur son épaule. Il y eut un craquement sec, et il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un cri lorsqu'il força son épaule à se remettre en place.

Steve se retourna brusquement, la présence de Loki se rappelant à lui. Il méprisa son erreur, incapable de comprendre comment il avait pu être si nonchalant alors que dans la même pièce se trouvait celui qui avait failli le tuer.

**- Que...**

Le dieu était recroquevillé, ses bras entourant son visage, comme s'il cherchait à se protéger. Mais le plus étonnant pour Steve fut sa peau : il avait perdu son teint pâle rosé, remplacé par un bleu glacé, où s'élevaient des reliefs plus foncés, qui avaient l'air de parcourir tout le corps de Loki, visibles de son visage à ses mains. Le costume qu'il portait était déchiré, et Steve fut étrangement rassuré en voyant son torse se soulever péniblement, signe qu'il était encore en vie.

S'approchant, il remarqua avec surprise que la brise qu'il avait senti plus tôt ne provenait pas de l'extérieur, mais du brun même. Plus il s'approchait de lui, plus l'air se glaçait, finissant même par produire de la fumée lorsqu'il respirait. Il contempla le plancher qui avait gelé à l'endroit où était assoupi le dieu, le bois craquelant sous ses pas hasardeux.

**- Normalement, lorsqu'on menace quelqu'un de le tuer, on s'évanouit pas juste après,** murmura-t-il pour lui même en voyant que Loki n'offrait aucune réaction à son approche.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du dieu lorsqu'il s'arrêta, incapable de le toucher.

Ce n'était pas son aspect particulier, mais le souvenir de sa main contre sa gorge qui le paralysait, auquel il associait maintenant le visage de Tony en pleurs. Il lui semblait singulier d'imaginer l'homme pleurer : ils se connaissaient depuis plusieurs mois déjà, et avaient partagés nombre d'événements qui les avaient rapprochés. Mais même lorsqu'il avait évoqué son père, Tony n'avait jamais laissé échappé la moindre larme. Il avait eu l'air perdu et détruit quelque part, mais jamais n'avait véritablement pleuré. Steve l'imaginait maintenant, sûrement en train de mettre tous les moyens à sa disposition pour le retrouver, et il plaignit Thor pendant quelques secondes, le dieu devant sûrement supporter la colère de son amour.

Il se sentit vaciller, et recula brutalement, heurtant le canapé dans lequel il s'effondra à nouveau. Mais Loki n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste, conservant sa position de repli. La faim se rappela à Steve avec force, son estomac grognant, et le soldat réalisa soudainement qu'il était sûrement resté inconscient plusieurs heures, voire jours. Il n'avait aucune notion du temps, en dehors du fait qu'il devait se trouver en début d'après-midi, à en juger par la position du soleil.

Jetant un dernier regard à Loki, il se décida à parcourir le lieu dans lequel il avait été attiré, à la recherche d'informations sur son emplacement, et de quelque chose qui pourrait le nourrir.

Se dirigeant vers la seule porte de la pièce, il se retrouva vite dans ce qui ressemblait à un couloir exigu et sombre, avant d'atteindre la cuisine. Tout indiquait que quelqu'un avait vécu ici, de l'installation des meubles, à la vaisselle encore dans l'évier, mais Steve sentit son ventre se tordre en constatant que la pièce ne reflétait la présence que d'une seule personne. Il n'y avait aucun journal, aucune horloge, et le silence qui lui répondait commençait à lui peser. Ouvrant la porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur, Steve du fermer précipitamment les yeux pour faire face à la lumière trop vive. Il se trouvait au cœur d'une forêt dense, et la chaleur qui se dégageait fut inattendue. Alors que ce qui lui semblait la veille il parcourait les rues fraîches de Brooklyn, il régnait ici une humidité lourde, à laquelle il n'était pas habitué.

Il se retint à la chambranle de la porte, chancelant, avant de se décider à s'élancer vers l'inconnu, notant avec précision son trajet. A peine une heure s'était écoulée lorsqu'il arriva à une crête, surplombant une vaste pleine désertique. Au loin, il apercevait des habitations, assez étendues pour appartenir à une ville de grande taille, et enfin, put reconnaître sa position.

Il se rappela des paroles de Tony lorsque celui-ci lui avait proposé de venir pour la première fois : une vision à couper le souffle. Devant lui, s'envolaient des milliers de montgolfières de toutes les couleurs, parsemant le ciel bleu d'Albuquerque, et Steve s'émerveilla devant le spectacle qui lui était alors offert. Rassuré de se savoir encore aux États-Unis, il pressa son chemin du retour, la faim le taraudant.

Le soleil s'effaçait lentement lorsqu'il retourna enfin vers le dieu, rentrant avec appréhension dans le salon.

**- Loki ? **Tenta-t-il, avant de soupirer de soulagement en le voyant encore immobile.

Le regard de Steve s'arrêta alors sur le papier peint, et il constata enfin la présence d'articles de journaux découpés, d'informations diverses qui semblaient organisés autour d'un seul et même nom : Thor. Il retint de peu un cri de surprise en découvrant les nombreuses photos qu'il y avait du dieu, entouré de Jane, mais aussi du professeur, dont les bords étaient écornés. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment les deux frères avaient pu se retrouver dans une telle situation, refusant de s'expliquer clairement à tel point que Loki s'était senti obligé de le tuer pour attirer l'attention de Thor.

La peau du dieu lui sembla plus froide que ce qu'il avait pu prévoir lorsqu'il le souleva, plaçant ses bras de part et d'autre de son corps, de manière à le transporter le plus confortablement possible.

**- Si tu as un salon qui fait penser à un obsessionnel compulsif et une cuisine qui désolerait n'importe qui, tu as forcément une chambre,** lui lança-t-il en ne s'attendant à aucune réponse. **Maintenant, il s'agirait de trouver où est-ce qu'elle est, parce-que malgré ma force, tu es beaucoup plus lourd que tu le laisses paraître Loki !**

Le froid semblait s'insinuer lentement en lui, allant jusqu'à lécher ses os, alors que tout son corps tremblait sous l'effort. C'était improbable pour Steve de se retrouver dans une situation qui lui semblait si lointaine, celle où il s'essoufflait juste en bougeant, et où porter du poids lui était inaccessible. La condition de Loki se rappela à lui avec force, car malgré son inconscience, il n'en était pas moins un dieu d'Asgard.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre, Steve eut un sourire moqueur : si toute la maison semblait poussiéreuse et mal entretenue, la chambre jouissait d'un luxe écrasant. Du lustre en cristal au lit à baldaquin en bois taillé, jusqu'au miroir au tour d'or, l'on retrouvait ici toutes les richesses qu'on s'attendait à voir dans la demeure de Loki. Le posant avec soulagement sur le lit, il s'assit à son bord, et contempla d'un air absent le brun en face de lui. De la veste du dieu s'échappa une photo, que Steve attrapa rapidement. Il reconnut facilement un cliché de Thor que Tony avait fait encadré et qui trônait normalement parmi celles de l'équipe des Vengeurs, dans son appartement à la tour Stark. Repliant la photo, il la replaça délicatement dans la poche du brun.

Approchant doucement ses mains de son visage, il les posa sur sa peau, parcourant avec intérêt les marques dont il était gravé. Il eut un geste de recul inconscient lorsqu'il effleura ses joues, sur lesquelles les larmes du dieu avaient gelées, et prit peur en sentant les doigts froids de Loki se refermer sur son poignet avec force.

Se tournant brusquement vers lui, le brun le fixa de ses yeux rouges.

Mais au lieu de la menace qu'il avait pu y lire précédemment, Steve ne fit face qu'à l'incompréhension la plus pure, mêlée à une peur qui lui retourna l'estomac. Il ne parvenait même plus à se souvenir de l'image qu'il avait pu avoir de lui tant celle qui lui était imposée maintenant était forte, Loki plus que jamais semblable à un être démuni.

Il eut mal lorsque le brun se recula plus encore quand il s'approcha, s'étonnant de la crainte violente qu'exprimait son visage.

Soudain, Loki sembla se désintéresser de lui, son regard fixé sur sa main contre le poignet de Steve, et s'emparant de son propre bras avec vitesse, il fit tourner sa main plusieurs fois devant lui d'un air dégoûté. Sous les yeux de Steve, sa peau retrouva la couleur chair que le soldat lui connaissait, et Loki eut l'air rassuré de ce maigre changement.

**- Loki, tu...**

S'éloignant le plus possible du blond, Loki s'écrasa encore plus contre le mur, paniqué.

**- Pourquoi ?** Laissa-t-il finalement échapper en voyant que Steve n'esquissait pas un geste, attendant tranquillement que le brun parle. Steve eut un haussement de sourcils l'incitant à continuer. **Pourquoi je ne suis pas mort ?**

**- On a pas tous besoin de tuer l'autre pour se sentir mieux,** expliqua doucement Steve, ses doigts se refermant sur les draps qu'il avait saisi. Il avait songé à s'attaquer au dieu quand il l'avait aperçu inconscient pour la première fois, mais malgré sa tentative de meurtre à son encontre, malgré la colère et la haine pour le dieu qu'il avait pu ressentir face au désarroi provoqué chez Tony, il restait impossible de le tuer.

**- Tu préfères me voir souffrir ?** Demanda Loki, résigné, conservant l'air hautain qu'il abordait souvent.

**- Quoi ? Non !** S'offusqua directement Steve**. J'y ai peut-être pensé lorsque tu as enfoncé ta lame dans ma gorge,** répondit-il plus amèrement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. **Tu n'essayes plus de me tuer, toi ?**

Loki détourna la tête, replaçant son costume d'un geste qu'il voulait contrôlé. Mais Steve pouvait voir ses doigts trembler le long de la veste, et il la serra avec force pour tenter de faire cesser les mouvements. _Tentative inutile_, pensa Steve, car tout son corps était soulevé dans un même rythme.

Il se souvenait avec une extrême précision du visage de Thor lorsque celui-ci l'avait aperçu, et ses mots semblaient s'être inscrit en lui. Il eut un rire jaune en constatant que malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu subir, il continuait à croire son frère aussi facilement. A peine avait-il crié que Loki avait été incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur lui, sur sa voix, sur ses yeux. Sur la vérité qu'il espérait lire sur son visage.

**- Ça n'aurait aucun intérêt maintenant,** tenta Loki, fixant toujours un point vague.

**- Tu pourrais fuir.**

**- Non.**

**- Tu pourrais te téléporter comme tu le fais si bien,** insista Steve, sans même savoir pourquoi. En face de lui, Loki peinait à garder les yeux ouverts, la tête basse.

**- Thor avait finalement raison... **Murmura-t-il pour lui même en contemplant ses mains d'un air désabusé, sentant son corps se contracter involontairement.

Steve allait continuer leur discussion lorsque la même fumée verdâtre qu'il avait déjà aperçu entoura le dieu, semblant drainer son énergie. Ses mains crépitaient, éclairant la chambre d'une lumière insolite, et le bruissement magique remplissait le silence qui avait précédemment régné dans la maison.

**- Loki !** Hurla Steve, brutalement écarté du dieu par un mouvement d'air.

Le corps du brun bascula, sa tête s'écrasant contre le matelas sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir.

Steve tentait de s'avancer vers lui, mais il avait beau employer toute sa force, il était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

Il allait tenter de s'élancer encore une fois quand il entendit l'entrée s'ouvrir avec fracas, et que la voix de Thor gronda, tonitruante.

**- Thor, ici ! **Réussit-il a crier.

Il y eu un tumulte, et Thor défonça la porte de la chambre d'un coup, Mjöllnir au poing. Son visage était encore plus tiré, mais il donnait l'impression d'être habité d'une rage nouvelle, d'une volonté plus forte encore.

Il jeta un regard à Steve pour s'assurer de son état, et eut un soupir de soulagement en le voyant en vie. Alors que le soldat luttait pour bouger, Thor n'eut qu'à faire un pas pour se retrouver au chevet de son frère, attrapant sa tête avec douceur, plaçant ses doigts contre son cou. Steve, de là où il était, perçu l'affaissement des épaules de son ami, et s'inquiéta à son tour.

**- Thor ?**

**-Tout va bien, il respire... Il respire... Loki...** Murmura le dieu, son front collé à celui du brun, dans un soupir de contentement en sentant la fraîcheur de l'autre.

Ses doigts ne pouvaient s'arrêter de parcourir la peau de Loki, redevenue bleue, et il se retrouva à le bercer, le serrant avec force contre lui.

La pression qui le retenait au mur sembla s'évanouir en à l'instant où Thor avait saisi le brun, et enfin Steve put bouger avec plus de facilité.

**- Thor, comment as-tu...** Commença-t-il.

**- Il m'a parlé, **expliqua-t-il en désignant Loki. **Anthony et moi-même étions à votre recherche lorsque mon frère s'est adressé à moi pour me donner votre emplacement. Steve, je suis profondément désolé de sa conduite à votre égard, à Anthony et toi...** Finit le dieu en baissant la tête de honte. **J'en suis malheureusement responsable...**

**- Tu n'es en rien responsable Thor,** contra le soldat d'un air déterminé**. Loki devra répondre de ses actes lorsqu'il sera en état, c'est certain, mais pour le moment, nous sommes tous en vie, et c'est le plus important**. Il s'arrêta, hésitant. **Depuis combien de temps sommes nous partis ?**

**- Cela fait deux jours depuis votre disparition maintenant. Anthony devrait arriver bientôt, l'armure est plus longue à mettre et à se déplacer que Mjöllnir...**

Deux jours. Steve eut un air atterré en pensant à l'état dans lequel devait être Tony, et se sentit envahi d'impatience à l'idée de le revoir, de le toucher, enfin. Il ne revint à la réalité qu'en entendant les murmures de Thor qui emplissaient la pièce.

**- Pourquoi est-il si faible ?** Demanda Thor en désignant son frère inerte.

Steve allait répondre lorsqu'un bruit assourdissant le coupa, et il entendit la fenêtre du salon exploser. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement avant d'apercevoir Tony, toujours dans son armure, entrer dans la chambre et viser les dieux de sa main ouverte.

**- Thor, écarte-toi, maintenant,** déclara-t-il simplement, la rage déformant son visage.

OoOoOoOoO

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre qui a malheureusement mis beaucoup de temps à arriver, je m'en excuse...:/ J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'avoue, il y a moins d'actions que dans les précédents, mais je voulais bâtir un peu plus le personnage de Steve._

_N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, je les attends avec impatience !:D_

_xoxo _


End file.
